The Newlywed Game: JOHNLOCK Edition
by vampiregurl458
Summary: Mycroft gives Sherlock and John tickets to America and a chance to be on The Newlywed Game television show as a wedding present. What will the two answer as they are faced to open up about their somewhat private relationship to all of the world? (Trying to stay as in-character as possible!)


**A/N: This is an AU fic in a way, I guess. Johnlock is canon (but c'mon I think we all know that's bound to happen sometime am I right) and they are openly married. Maybe I will write their wedding sometime but hey, today it's time for the Newlywed Games! Shoutout to Ashley (1bluedancer1), my irl friend and the person who really wanted me to write this :) The host will not be the host that normally runs the show, but it will be me, Skylar! Tell me what you think!**

"What is it?" Sherlock asked, looking over John's shoulder. In his hands John held an envelope addressed to Mr. John and Sherlock Holmes.

"It's from your brother." John informed him, pointing to the corner of the envelope where Mycroft's name was sloppily scratched out. He turned it over and ripped a side of it, pulling out two tickets and a piece of paper. John gasped.

"They're plane tickets..."

"To?"

"America!" Sherlock took a step forward, reached his arms around John and snatched one of the tickets out of his hands. Not moving, he studied the small rectangle of card stock, bringing it close to his face and scrunching his eyes.

"Sherlock... We're supposed to go on the Newlywed Games." John turned and ducked out of Sherlock's arms so he could look him in the eyes.

"The what?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the tickets.

"It's a show on the telly where couples that just got married go on and they answer questions about their partner to see how well they know each other." His face looked pale, but in his eyes it showed that he wanted to do this.

"Ridiculous. Absolutely not." Sherlock was about to rip the tickets, but John leaped forward and pulled them from his hands before he could.

"We're going, Sherlock. Mycroft seemed to have spent a lot more money than he should have on these and we are _not _letting that go to waste. It's a wedding present." As Sherlock looked him in the eyes, he knew that wasn't the reason John wanted to go. But just as long as he had him going, he was going to get the best out of it.

"No. The idea of us going on a show to... to tell how much we know about each other is repulsive." John threw his hands in the air. He was about to give a sarcastic response but instead he just held back and walked quickly out of the room. Sherlock looked around for a moment, knowing he was coming back and sure enough, he did.

"Sherlock, I've never told you how much I care about you." He yelled. Sherlock froze as John pointed a finger at him. "How much I'm glad you chose me. How much I _need _you. You may think I don't listen but dammit, I DO! I DO listen to every thought you speak about any case and I care when you blow up. I have feelings for you and this was the one opportunity for me to show you them." With that, he shook his head and went into their bedroom. After waiting a few minutes, Sherlock quietly slinked into the bedroom to find John with his back towards him. He was softly sniffling and wiping a tear off his cheek. Sherlock climbed onto the bed behind him and pressed his lips to John's neck, rubbing his hand up and down his arm. This wasn't what he wanted to happen. He didn't mean to make him cry.

"We can go if you'd like to." He made his way to the doorway, but looked over his shoulder. "And I listen to. To everything."

John and Sherlock made their way down the airport in New York, bags in their hands and surrounded by awkward accents.

"Who are we looking for?" John asked, walking closer to Sherlock as a fairly large man began making his way down the aisle.

"Someone with a sign with our name on it... Ah, right there." The two met a tall man with a thick mustache who was standing in front of the doors.

"You must me Mr. Smith." Sherlock nodded a greeting. Mr. Smith stuck out his hand and when Sherlock didn't take it, John reached forward and did.

"I'm John, and this is Sherlock." Mr. Smith nodded.

"Pleasure. Now, if I may, we must be on our way." He led the men to a large car where their bags where put in the trunk and they were put in the front. They were off to their hotels and the next day, the set.

**A/N: Woohoo for first chapters! I have a choir concert tonight, so this will be finished no later than Sunday. Yeah I know, a long time, but I have three days left of school and then I'm out across the country! Please do tell me what y'all think, I've been waiting to write this for a real long time now :)**


End file.
